Girl of the Water
by LawlessStarling21
Summary: Mysterious things have been happining at Hogwarts.


Hey guys, I know I haven't been posting much, but I've been busy with school lately. Now this story isn't yaoi. (sorry! I promise to post some soon.) I've been working on this story for a while, not really meaning much of it; planning it in my head, and finally I recently decided to actually write it. This is a story of what I imagined what it would be like at Hogwarts. (different of course as you will see) Now this first chapter, (yes I plan to stick with it) Isn't completely about Hogwarts, but I wanted to introduce my own characters and to explain everything that's going on. Hogwarts will come into play in later chapters, I promise you.

Enjoy,

Sweet Nightmares,

LawlessStarling

Girl of the Water: Chapter 1 introduction

The surface of the lake rippled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a young mermaid was hiding behind a tall pile of rocks, near the shore of the lake. She was small, and anyone would assume that she was about seven years old, but anyone who went to the school and knew, and in some cases studied, the mermaids would know her accurate age would be around seventy years old.

Her dripping red hair looked like a flame, even when wet. She was watching the first-years sitting under the trees, and older students enjoying the summer heat. A second-year spotted her and shouted to the others, pointing her out yelling in a language she couldn't understand.

A fourth-year walked around to her pile of rocks, crooning and talking softly. As he reached his hand out, the mermaid reached for him; her emerald eyes widened as a thick pair of hands wrapped around her thin tail. She yelped helplessly, and the hands pulled her from the wizard, and pulling her under. She gulped down water, nearly choking.

As instinct took over, she quickly whipped her tail through the grip of the hands, and swam away, back toward the surface. She broke the surface of the water, her speed and force launching her out of the water. She was flying! The feeling of being free, and immense happiness filled her like the sunlight making her flame tail sparkle and shimmer in the light. She smiled at the astonished faces of the witches and wizards below. She turned and faced the lake again, and dove under the surface gracefully.

She giggled with pleasure, knowing the students would remember her for a while yet. Something growled behind her, and she spun around terrified. She smiled as she recognized the blonde, blue-eyed merman; her guardian, Zale.

He was muscular, with battle scars covering his back like a complicated patterned lace. Zale was nearly five hundred years old, and had been watching over the girl since her mother died.

"Cordelia! What the bloody hell were you doing near those filthy humans?!" Zale yelled, his voice echoing through the water. Cordelia looked down and observed his powerful, black tail. Families usually had similar colored tails, Cordelia was one of the last Flame-tails.

Zale was one of the original Sirens that migrated from the sea to the lake. All of the Sirens lived at the very bottom of the lake, at the very center. They shared the lake with another species of merfolk, but they were wild, scaly all over, and green with big, black eyes.

"You know how recklessly dangerous they can be!" Zale continued. Cordelia was ashamed.

"I only wanted to sho-"

"To show off?" Zale interrupted, furious. "You know what that means, if word gets around that you've been contacting humans. …" He shook his head.

"I wasn't contacting them," Cordelia argued. "I was only observing them! I wanted to know what they did in their free time."

"And how does that help with your training?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"I- it doesn't." Cordelia looked down, realizing observing the students was pointless. She was supposed to be focusing on her training. Zale looked pleased and swam toward the city calling after him. "Come on Cordelia."

Zale and Cordelia lived in her deceased mothers' palace, she was considered high-class before she disgraced her family, and before her mysterious death on Cordelia's second birthday.

Cordelia didn't have any friends, or family members, besides distant relatives. They were so disgusted with Cordelia and her un-ladylike ways, that they barely considered her apart of the family.

Zale said that she needn't worry about family, and to work harder on her training. Cordelia was training for the Semiannual Trials. It was held every six moons, where they chose six individuals, for the Dark Lord's army. (they didn't know any better) The individuals were tested in six different trials. The snake-man (Voldemort) would come and observe the Trials, and leave with the six merfolk after.

Every healthy merchild trained usually from age eight, to age eighteen, when they would finally participate in the Trials. Cordelia, however, was trained since she turned five.

As they entered the Flame-tails' palace, Cordelia bombarded Zale with questions.

"Zale, why doesn't my family like me? Why didn't my mother birth a son to take over the family line? Where is my father, and why isn't he taking care of me? Wh-" Zale interrupted.

"Cordelia, I will tell you everything about your family once you get older." He raised his palm, stopping more oncoming questions. "I will, and you can hold me to my promise if I forget, now get to bed, its late and were training early tomorrow."

Cordelia nodded, and swam tiredly to her room. Her room was round and was carved out of the fiery orange stone the palace was made of. Inside was a single hammock, and a chest. In the chest was where she kept books she had found and preserved, and some extra sea-shell bras Zale had given her. She slipped in her hammock, not bothering to take off her emerald green sea-shell bra; and drifted off to sleep dreaming of wizards and casting spells, ignorant of how terrible her government viewed these ideas in a child's head.

Okay, I hoped you liked it, like I said that was only an introduction, and it will get more relevant to Harry Potter later on. I have no idea when it will take place in his time at Hogwarts yet. (probably around his third or fourth year)

Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, but please no flaming.

I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did I would be traveling. I do own the characters I introduced in this chapter.

Remember to follow to get updates for new chapters to come. As always thank you for reading, and I'll try to get the next chapter up and posted ASAP.

Sweet Nightmares,

LawlessStarling


End file.
